<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Maystrade Drinking Game by Lasse_Maja</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28008654">Maystrade Drinking Game</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasse_Maja/pseuds/Lasse_Maja'>Lasse_Maja</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drinking Games [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Analysis, Crack, Drinking Games, Humor, M/M, Slash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:21:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28008654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasse_Maja/pseuds/Lasse_Maja</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Если душа просит невканонного пейринга, то его следует выдумать!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drinking Games [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Maystrade Drinking Game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Посвящается замечательному актеру, режиссеру, сценаристу, писателю и одному из создателей "Шерлока" (ВВС) Марку Гэтиссу, и одному из самых трогательных и драматичных британских актеров Руперту Грейвзу.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Это игра на выпивку. Отдыхая в одиночестве вы можете поспорить с собой, удастся ли надраться к финалу фанфика; отдыхая с друзьями, вы можете заключить пари кто из вас рухнет под стол первым:) </p><p>
  <strong>Для игры потребуется: </strong>
</p><p>1. Свободный вечер по вашему выбору;<br/>
2. Фанфик по "Шерлоку" (ВВС), предпочтительно с пейрингом майстрейд, но для усложнения задачи сгодится и джен, и фанфик с любым другим пейрингом;<br/>
3. Необходимое на ваш взгляд количество алкогольных напитков на ваш вкус;<br/>
4. При желании - компания, если захотите внести в игру элемент соревнования; возможно проведение совместных игр по скайпу, с тостами и зачитыванием особенно удачных моментов.</p><p>
  <strong>Итак, вы прикладываетесь к выпивке всякий раз когда: </strong>
</p><p>— Майкрофт смущается. Смущается как шестиклассница с синдромом Аспергера, до слез, до рвоты, до судорожных припадков и кровавых мальчиков в глазах. Вообще непонятно как с таким дефектом психики он умудрился получить образование, играть в школьном спектакле и тем более сделать карьеру на гос.службе;<br/>
— Лестрейд стесняется своей затрапезной, поношенной, дешевой одежды;<br/>
— Майкрофту настолько нечем заняться на скромной должности в правительстве Великобритании, что он плотно отслеживает все расследования Лестрейда с участием Шерлока, пользуясь камерами и взломом базы данных Скотланд-Ярда;<br/>
— у Грега везде срач. В квартире, в делах, в личной жизни, в мыслях и в сексуальных фантазиях. Только Майкрофт способен помочь ему навести какое-то подобие порядка в этой жизни;<br/>
— Майкрофт прекрасно готовит;<br/>
— несмотря на то, полиция Великобритании в целом практически не пользуется огнестрельным оружием при исполнении, Грег Лестрейд без ствола ни на работу, ни на встречи с друзьями не является, и всегда готов пустить его в дело.;<br/>
— Майкрофт Холмс не только в джонлоках, но и в майстрейдах везде, т.е. совсем везде ходит исключительно с большим зонтом-тростью. Даже в ванную. И в туалет;<br/>
— Лестрейд дьявольски искушен в теории и практике однополого секса. Даром что большую часть жизни женат и ужасно загружен работой. Вероятно, продвинуться так позволяют расследования насильственных преступлений на почве секса, потому что даже на порнушку ему столько свободного времени взять неоткуда;<br/>
—  Майкрофт панически боится детей. Очевидно, тяжело пережив появление в семье сначала Шерлока, затем Эвр, он подсознательно ожидает от них только неприятностей;<br/>
— Лестрейд позволяет Шерлоку участвовать в расследованиях Скотланд Ярда исключительно из корыстных соображений, планируя сделать карьеру благодаря повышенной раскрываемости за счет дармового детектива-консультанта;<br/>
— все свободное от еды, безудержного извращенного секса и тестирования на себе женской косметики и аксессуаров время Майкрофт проводит зарывшись по локоть в суперсекретные документы. Прямо в постели с любовником;<br/>
— у Грега серьезные неприятности по работе после фальшивого самоубийства Шерлока. Спасти его может только Майкрофт Холмс. И только вовлекая в гомосексуальные отношения;<br/>
— у Майкрофта с какой-то стати серьезные неприятности по работе после внезапного освобождения Эвр из-под надзора. Спасти его может только Грег Лестрейд. Только тем же самым способом;<br/>
— и со здоровьем у обоих точно такая же ерунда. Только безудержный извращенный секс друг с другом  с элементами BDSM способен спасти их от бессонницы, инфаркта, язвы желудка, облысения, депрессии, суицида, ожирения, остеохондроза и подступающего безумия;<br/>
— и Рождество — не Рождество без полного комплекта внезапных эротических приключений со слабознакомым детективом-инспектором криминальной полиции/гос.служащим своего пола;<br/>
— несмотря на загруженность на работе и проблемы в личной жизни, Лестрейд то и дело находит возможность поучаствовать в развитии порно-индустрии Соединенного Королевства, то снимаясь обнаженным для благотворительного календаря, то танцуя стриптиз под прикрытием;<br/>
— Майкрофт Холмс, несмотря на загруженность на работе и сидячий образ жизни восхитительно танцует, фехтует и скачет верхом;<br/>
— Грег Лестрейд в совершенстве владеет навыком оценки чужого прикида в долях собственного заработка. Достаточно бросить взгляд — и краткая смета готова: ботинки в ползарплаты, костюм — в полторы, булавка для галстука — в годовую премию и т.д.;<br/>
— все встречи, знакомства, деловые совещания и брифинги, которые организует Майкрофт Холмс проходят исключительно на заброшенных складах, паркингах и заводах. Вопрос имиджа;<br/>
— несмотря на достойную уважения карьеру в полиции, положение в обществе, семейную жизнь и устоявшийся круг общения, Грег Лестрейд в любой момент, буквально в любую секунду без подготовки и не задумываясь что его кто-то может хватиться, готов бросить все и податься в бега, в охранники, да хоть в дворники — лишь бы Майкрофт поманил его за собой;<br/>
— И конечно же, Майкрофт контролирует все))<br/>
— "М" — значит Майкрофт!</p><p>Выпейте от души за здоровье персонажей если по ходу истории кого-то захватывают в заложники! И это помогает Грегу с Майкрофтом сблизиться в интимном плане. Один глоток если это Грег, два — если Майкрофт, три — если это Джон или Шерлок и пять если кто-то неожиданный, вроде Чарльза Огастеса Магнуссена;</p><p>Впрочем, от Шерлока в майстрейде избавиться все равно не удастся, поэтому, выпейте и за его здоровье каждый раз, когда: </p><p>— Шерлок — инфантильная злобная сволочь, готовая все свободное время тратить на придумывание и подготовку всевозможных неприятностей для Майкрофта, просто так, от нечего делать;<br/>
— В то время как Майкрофт с нежной любовью и заботой относится к Шерлоку, и готов бросить все свои государственные дела чтобы ухаживать за ним после овердоза или травм, вызволять из всевозможных темниц, менять бинты на повязках и кормить с ложечки, не жалея ни сил, ни времени. Если б Шерлок только позволил — Майкрофт тут же уволился бы и посвятил всего себя уходу и неустанной заботе о любимом младшем брате. Так что вся надежда на противный шерлоков характер, без него никаких майстрейдов;<br/>
— в качестве полумеры Майкрофт шантажом и угрозами заставляет Лестрейда заботиться о Шерлоке, присматривать за ним и страховать его в сложных ситуациях;<br/>
— и дает Шерлоку мудрые советы по поводу личной жизни;<br/>
— тем временем Шерлок не в состоянии смириться с мыслью о существовании личной жизни у его старшего брата;<br/>
— Шерлок сходит с ума от ревности, требуя от Майкрофта оставить в покое "его" инспектора;<br/>
— и предостерегает Грега от общения с собственным братом;<br/>
— а если вам повезет напороться на автора-сваху, то Шерлок, с грацией карьерного экскаватора в посудной лавке, пытается "свести" своего брата с знакомым полицейским инспектором, просто так, не иначе как по доброте душевной;<br/>
— тем временем Джон как правило пытается сгладить острые углы в этих страстных отношениях, либо по воле автора пускается во все тяжкие, становясь лишним поводом для всех остальных персонажей задуматься; </p><p>— кто-то из братьев Холмс, а скорее всего они оба - пришельцы из далекой-далекой галактики, продукт инопланетных технологий или агенты влияния межгалактического совета старейшин;<br/>
— или просто упыри, вампиры;<br/>
— впрочем, Грегу это не мешает, наоборот, только разнообразит сексуальную жизнь с Майкрофтом Холмсом; </p><p>— тем временем Антея мечтает затащить шефа в постель / в ресторан / в гардероб / под ёлку / на худой конец в ведомственную курилку, но при этом она готова в лепешку разбиться чтобы организовать шефу хоть какую-то личную жизнь с Грегом Лестрейдом;<br/>
— а мамуля Холмс, вопреки ценностям старшего поколения среднего класса, горячо одобряет сексуальную связь Майкрофта с полицейским детективом. Хоть кого-то, хоть на старости лет ее убожище склеило;</p><p>
  <strong>Если вы предпочитаете слабоалкогольные напитки и мелкокалиберные фанфики, то имеет смысл повысить ставки, и приложиться к алкоголю каждый раз, когда:</strong>
</p><p>У Майкрофта есть:<br/>
— лишний вес;<br/>
— супернавороченная суперсовременная кухня;<br/>
— жуткие комплексы по поводу своей внешности;<br/>
— элитное жилье в Лондоне и большое роскошное старинное поместье за городом;<br/>
— преданные любящие слуги;<br/>
— сотни спецагентов в личном подчинении;<br/>
— бессонница;<br/>
— 1001 костюм с полным комплектом аксессуаров к каждому;<br/>
— проблемы со здоровьем;<br/>
— отличный художественный вкус;<br/>
— психологическая травма;<br/>
— пищевая зависимость от пончиков;<br/>
— прекрасное высшее и среднее образование;<br/>
— огромная коллекция зонтов;<br/>
— ВЕСНУШКИ! (с))<br/>
— и рыжина в волосах;<br/>
— целый комод декоративной женской косметики и целая гардеробная женской одежды, обуви и аксессуаров;</p><p>У Лестрейда есть:<br/>
— злобная жена-стерва;<br/>
— рога;<br/>
— несовершеннолетний ребенок;<br/>
— совесть;<br/>
— бурное прошлое;<br/>
— алкоголизм в анамнезе;<br/>
— трудоголическое настоящее;<br/>
— мрачное будущее;<br/>
— куча кредитов и маленькая зарплата;<br/>
— дешевая одежда;<br/>
— пищевая зависимость от пончиков;<br/>
— маленькая засранная квартирка;<br/>
— плохие манеры;<br/>
— проблемы с печенью;<br/>
— родня во Франции;<br/>
— минимум два варианта транскрипции фамилии на русский язык;</p><p>Майкрофт избавляет Лестрейда:<br/>
— от проблем с начальством;<br/>
— с налоговой;<br/>
— с женой;<br/>
— с Шерлоком;<br/>
— со свободным временем;<br/>
— от захвата в заложники;<br/>
— от скуки;</p><p>А Лестрейд избавляет Майкрофта:<br/>
— от депрессии;<br/>
— от дисморфофобии;<br/>
— сердечного приступа;<br/>
— лишнего веса;<br/>
— захвата в заложники;<br/>
— наркотической зависимости;<br/>
— сексуальных комплексов;</p><p>Лестрейд комфортит Майкрофта;<br/>
А Майкрофт в ответ заставляет Лестрейда питаться:<br/>
— здоровой пищей;<br/>
— в дорогих ресторанах с дресс-кодом;<br/>
— собственной стряпней;<br/>
— паровой брокколи альденте, без соли и специй;</p><p>— и конечно же, зонт Майкрофта Холмса — не просто дорогой имиджевый аксессуар, а высокотехнологичный гибрид холодного и огнестрельного оружия, игломета, костыля, плащ-палатки, универсального щита, антирадара и фаллоимитатора;<br/>
— и каждый раз как фантазия подскажет вам или вашим соперникам по игре новые условия %)</p><p>
  <strong>Удачной игры!</strong>
</p><p>P.S. За состояние читателей автор ответственности не несет:)<br/>
P.P.S. Говорят, что смех продлевает жизнь;)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>